


dying not to hurt you

by Mondegreen



Series: Supernatural College AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankly, she’d take a hangover any damn day of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dying not to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user youstupidfucks, and also for me, because we suck at sleep. title from cobra starship.

Ruby fucking hates all-nighters. All-nighters completely _wreck her shit_. It’s not like she’s some kind of pussy who absolutely has to nap the next day, no matter what Dean says – and seriously, fuck that guy – but they leave her feeling shivery and strung-out, like coming down hard from a high you never actually got to have in the first place. Frankly, she’d take a hangover any damn day of the week.  
  
But she got the paper in on time, all twelve pages of it, dropped off in her professor’s mailbox and out of her hair at last, so naturally, now that she’s back in her bed, _she can’t fucking fall asleep again_. She just feels sick and drowsy and she probably shouldn’t have pulled two in a row, because now she’s in that space where tiredness has eaten its own tail and emerged as a slip in sanity, but it had seemed like _such a good idea_ at the time.  
  
She lies there in a fog of bleary misery for what might be hours, but is probably only about twenty minutes, and then, because the universe hates her, there is a knock on the door.  
  
“Fuck off and die,” Ruby says loudly, half against her pillow.  
  
The door’s not locked, of course, because Ruby is shit at remembering to lock her door. It’s Anna, with that smile that stretches all the way across her face like smiles are supposed to do, the way Ruby’s smile never does. “Dean said you’ve been up for forty-eight plus.”  
  
“Winchester’s a cocksucking _jerk_ ,” Ruby says, with feeling, and squints at the light coming from the hallway until Anna shuts the door.  
  
Anna’s got her Lord of the Rings boxset under one arm, and Ruby’s heart feels kind of like chocolate that’s been left out in the sun, but in a good way. “Nerd,” Ruby says, rolling over so there’s room on the bed, and Anna slides _The Two Towers_ into Ruby’s laptop. Ruby quietly thinks about how Anna knows that _The Two Towers_ is her favorite.  
  
“Thanks,” Ruby says. She says it quietly enough that she can plausibly deny it if she feels she needs to, and Anna hums and kisses her, even though Ruby’s mouth tastes like some kind of creeping death and the bong water she drank instead of actual water when it was five am and she could barely see straight. Ruby lets her head rest on Anna’s collarbone and closes her eyes.


End file.
